Edyp
by amazing-psyche
Summary: Blaise Zabini nie potrafi uwolnić się od prześladującego go piętna. UWAGA- lekkie sceny erotyczne.


Blaise lubi moment, kiedy mama przychodzi do jego pokoju i całuje go mocno w policzek. Zawsze pozostawia na jego skórze ślad czerwonej szminki, który jest doskonałą pamiątka po drobnej czułości. Po pokoju jeszcze parę minut po jej wyjściu roznosi się przyjemny, różany zapach. Chłopiec zasypia opatulony w kołdrę delektując się wonią i dotykając lekko policzka.

Jeszcze bardziej Zabini uwielbia obserwować, kiedy mama się przebiera. Niczego nieświadoma przemyka po pokoju w skąpych, koronkowych majteczkach, które doskonale ukazują jej krągłe pośladki. Zawsze mówi „nie patrz", ale co z tego? Rodzice tak samą zakazują spożywać ciasteczek przed obiadem, siedzieć do późna, a i tak wszystkie dzieci to robią. Blaise jest grzecznym chłopcem i słucha się prawie zawsze mamy, więc może pozwolić sobie ten jeden raz nie wysłuchać jej rozkazu. Nie stanie się nic złego.

A najbardziej kocha zasypiać na jej pełnych piersiach. Kładzie głowę na jej miękkim biuście i wyobraża sobie, jak bardzo przyjemny musi być w dotyku.

Z biegiem czasu mama już nie przychodzi tak często do pokoju. Nigdy się przy nim nie przebiera i przytula go tylko z powodu konkretnych okazji. A dziwni mężczyźni zamieszkują u nich w domu. Na szczęście nie na długo.

* * *

- Może on jest gejem?- szepcze konspiracyjnie Pansy wpatrując się w Blaise'a.

- Niemożliwe.- odpowiada lakonicznie Malfoy.

- Przecież Dafne jest taka ładna i na niego leci, a on nic sobie z tego nie robi.- mówi Parkinson z takim wrzutem w głosie, jakby Zabini odtrącał ją, a nie jej przyjaciółkę.

- Twierdzi, że jest brzydka. Każdy ma swój gust.- ziewnął Draco, najwyraźniej niezainteresowany tematem.

- Chyba każdy ma inną orientację.- kwituje złośliwie Ślizgonka.

Blaise uśmiecha się kpiąco słysząc rozmowę dwójki znajomych. Dafne Grengrass jest za chuda, ma okropne, proste włosy, które za nic nie przypominają czarnych loków i za małe oczy. W dodatku roztacza wokół siebie drażniący, mocny zapach, którzy przypomina mu woń korzennej przyprawy. Nie pachnie jak róża.

Blaise Zabini ma swój własny ideał piękna, któremu może dorównać mało, która dziewczyna.

* * *

- Słyszałem, że całkiem nieźle idzie ci w szkole?- mężczyzna jest irytujący i próbuje do niego zagadywać przy każdym posiłku. Blaise czuje mdłości, kiedy ten okropny starzec cmoka jego matkę w policzek albo co gorsza próbuje ją dotknąć w obsceniczny sposób.

- Całkiem przyzwoicie, proszę pana.- odpowiada uprzejmie. Mama wychowała go bardzo dobrze i nie będzie przecież przynosił jej wstydu. Lubi wpatrywać się w oblicze Cordelii, kiedy jej wzrok przepełnia taka duma. Duma ze swojego własnego syna.

- Zwracaj się do mnie „tato", Blaise. W końcu mieszkam tu nie od dziś.- uśmiecha się do niego sympatycznie Fabian (chyba tak ma na imię), a Zabini czuje, jak jedzenie podchodzi mu do gardła.

_Po moim trupie._

- Oczywiście.- odpowiada neutralnie. Trzech poprzednich też go o to prosiło.- Pomóc Ci sprzątać, mamo?

- Jeśli mógłbyś Blaise… Nie czuję nóg.- uśmiecha się tak rozczulająco, że Blaise od razu wstaje i zbiera talerze.

- Bardzo dobrze wychowałaś swojego syna, Cordelio.- słyszy jeszcze za sobą irytujący głos i obślizgłe cmoknięcie w policzek.

_Albo po twoim. _

- Gwiazdko, pozmywaj talerze i przynieś mi wino. Koniecznie migdałowe.- Blaise zwraca się chłodno do skrzatki, która za chwilę przynosi ogromną butelkę. Chłopak wlewa alkohol do jednej lampki ze złotymi inicjałami Cordelii Zabini. Prezent na trzydzieste pierwsze urodziny od ukochanego syna. Zbliża kieliszek do ust i delikatnie muska językiem szkło tak, żeby nie zostawić śladów. Za parę minut wargi jego matki będą dotykać tego samego miejsca.

Do drugiej lampki wlewa najpierw odrobinę wody i wsypuje białą substancję. Tylko troszeczkę. W zupełności wystarczy.

Kiedy biały proszek się rozpuszcza, wlewa do kieliszka czerwone wino. Czerwone jak krew.

W kuchni roznosi się przyjemna woń gorzkich migdałów.

_Mugole jednak bywają genialni._

Wchodzi do pokoju z przyklejonym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Mamo, proszę.- najpierw oczywiście zwraca się grzecznie do matki. Przez ten krótki moment nie odmawia sobie przyjemności spojrzenia w jej głęboki dekolt. Okrągłe, ściśnięte piersi.- To wino będzie doskonałym dopełnieniem wspaniałego posiłku. – mówi z uwielbieniem, a matka śmieje się perliście. Odsłania rząd białych, równych zębów.

- A to dla Ciebie, _tato_.- zwraca się do mężczyzny może nieco zbyt sztucznie, bardzo akcentując ostatni wyraz, ale nie zaprząta sobie tym głowy. To już nie jest ważne.

* * *

- Tobie naprawdę trudno dogodzić, Blaise.- mówi z irytacją Pansy, a Zabini ciężko wzdycha. Lubi tę dziewczynę, ale stanowczo przesadza. Pakuje się w nie swoje sprawy.

- To jest ładna dziewczyna, jeśli cię to interesuje.- mruczy od niechcenia wskazując na Krukonkę, która właśnie przechadza się korytarzem. Jest bardzo zaokrąglona w niektórych miejscach, a po jej plecach spływa kaskada ciemnych loków.

- Wygląda prawie jak twoja matka.- odpowiada z przekąsem Parkinson i odchodzi w kierunku Dafne, która wpatruje się w niego z wyrzutem.

Żadna z nich nie zwraca uwagę na upiorny uśmiech Blaise'a.

* * *

Jęki, które dochodzą zza ściany, są najgorszym dźwiękiem na świecie.

Raz, dwa, trzy. Obślizgłe ciało mężczyzny na jego matce. Fabian stęka jak zwierzę.

Blaise nigdy nie płacze, ale teraz czuje słony smak łez w ustach. Słuchanie tego jest prawdziwą męką.

Jęki Cordelii mogłyby być rozkoszne. _Jej melodyjny głos to rozkosz sama w sobie_. Ale nie są.

Księżyc lśni w pełni. Piękna noc na romantyczny wieczór. _Piękna noc na umieranie_.

Jęk kobiety zmienia się nagle w rozpaczliwy krzyk. Już nie słychać przesuwania łóżka. Mężczyzna przestał wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki. _Przecież trupy nie mówią._

- Blaise! Blaise! Chodź tutaj szybko, Fabianowi coś się stało!- rozpaczliwy krzyk pani Zabini roznosi się w całym domu.

* * *

W Hogwarcie Blaise co dwa tygodnie pisze listy do swojej matki. Gdyby robił to częściej, Malfoy nie dałby mu spokoju. Nie może się doczekać odpowiedzi. Cordelia zawsze przesyła mu obszerne, różowe pergaminy, na których opisuje tysiąc nieistotnych spraw. Napawa się widokiem jej starannego pisma i lekko pochyłych liter. W nocy, kiedy wszyscy śpią, rozkoszuje się różanym zapachem papieru.

Umawia się z Dafne. Oni nigdy nie dadzą mu spokoju, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Dziewczyna przychodzi na randkę w pokręconych włosach i wydaje się być ładniejsza niż zwykle. Rozmawiają o szkole, muzyce, książkach i rodzicach. Blaise doskonale wie, jak uwieść kobietę.

- Myślałam, że już nigdy mnie nigdzie nie zaprosisz!- mówi pod koniec spotkania Grengrass lekko go obejmując. Nie czuje dreszczy.

- Widzisz, życie przynosi przeróżne niespodzianki.- odpowiada beztrosko.

* * *

- Co się stało, mamo?- pyta Zabini. Próbuje udawać szok, ale chyba nie jest dobrym aktorem. Mężczyzna leży zupełnie sztywny w łóżku.

_Ciekawe, jak to się mogło stać. _

_-_On… On nagle… Ja nie wiem, co się stało!- Cordelia nie zdążyła nawet do końca zapiąć szlafroka. Pomimo czerwonych oczu i opuchniętej twarzy, nadal jest piękna.

- Cicho, mamo. To przecież nie twoja wina.- mówi cicho i obejmuje kobietę. Matka kładzie mu głowę na klatce piersiowej i wypłakuje się, a on gładzi ją i całuje po czarnych włosach.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze.- zapewnia ją mocno dociskając do siebie.

- Oni wszyscy… John spadł z miotły, Eadan nagle zasłabł w wannie, Caelinus umarł w śnie, a teraz…

- Cicho, mamo. To tylko przypadki.- głos Zabiniego staje się twardy i stanowczy. Cordelia na chwilę podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w syna. Jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji.

- Mamy ciężkie życie, ale dobry z ciebie chłopiec, Blaise.- szepcze przez łzy i cmoka go w usta.

Pora wezwać policję.

* * *

Blaise kupuje Dafne na urodziny różane perfumy. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona. Tak zachwycona, że wpada na pomysł, żeby przeszli na dalszy etap znajomości.

- Jesteś pewna?- pyta sucho, kiedy chowają się w pustym schowku.

- Oczywiście.- odpowiada rezolutnie Dafne i rozbiera się. Jej ciało go rozczarowuje. Wygląda jak dziewczynka, a nie kobieta. Stara się, ale nie potrafi.

Każe jej się odwrócić i po prostu zamyka oczy. Wszystko staje się iluzją.

* * *

Blaise wpatruje się w okno. Dafne właśnie aportowała się z kolacji w jego domu. Nie zaproponował jej nawet, żeby została na noc.

Dziewczyna zawsze mu mówi, że jest taki uczciwy i inteligentny, że powinien być w Ravenclavie. Według niej nie pasuje do Slytherinu. Twierdzi, że jest na to zbyt prostolinijny.

Uśmiecha się kpiąco.

A księżyc znowu lśni w pełni. Dobrze, że nie pojawił się następny.

Pierwszy raz to tylko smutny przypadek, drugiemu pomógł, a trzeci… Od trzeciego wszystko się zaczęło. Cyjanek. Takie proste, a jednocześnie takie trudne. Przecież mugole bywają naprawdę genialni.

- Pora spać Blaise, już dwunasta.- słyszy za sobą szept matki. Wie, że jest ubrana w długą, czarną suknię z ogromnym dekoltem. Nie chce na nią patrzeć.- Nie spodobała mi się ta twoja dziewczyna. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego.

- Zerwę z nią.- odpowiada ponuro.

Zabini nie chce być Edypem. Ale wszystko samo się dzieje. Nie musi chcieć.

To jest jego przeznaczenie.

_ (A może trochę chce, kiedy czuje delikatny dotyk na plecach, od którego przechodzą go dreszcze. )_


End file.
